Acrimony and Affection
by Love Is Insane
Summary: Daisuke Niwa is in over his head. What was meant to be a simple avengement turned into something completely different when his enemy decides that it may be time that he starts playing on both sides. DarkXDai


**Disclaimer:** I will never own D.N. Angel. I would like to, but there are some things in life we can't have? Like Pirates and Ninjas, they would like to keep their relationship quiet, but they can't that's just life. But no, D.N. Angel belongs to the worshipful Yukiru Sugisaki.

**A short note from Love Is Insane: **Well I would just like to say **READ AND REVIEW**_**!**_I need to know that someone wants more of this….if they do….and Riku is slightly off character…and in later chapters there may be some slight Sato/Dai, but here we goooooo:

Chapter A

Today was Daisuke Niwa's sixteenth birthday…and he had just been totally shot down.

Daisuke slumped in his chair. Well it could have been a worse birthday. He could've been trapped between two exploding atomic bombs. Or stuck sitting with rabid giraffes…with rabies.

It could have been worse. But today, so far, was pretty bad.

He shut his eyes and put his head on his desk. He tried to stop thinking about it, but thoughts had their own way of doing things.

"_Daisuke!" his girlfriend ran up to him. Girlfriend of five years, mind you. Risa Harada, wonderful nice girl. She was also pretty, and basically flawless. _

"_Oh hello Risa-chan."_

_She smiled faintly at him, and pulled out a small box from behind her .It was a present, wrapped in sky blue paper, with a light pink bow._

"_Ah, R-risa-chan? Thank you! Do you want to see a movie tonight?" It was a common thing they always went out that is a couple's thing. She didn't respond at first though, "Fine, it'll be my treat!" He said teasingly. _

_She leaned forwards. They were in a very crowded hallway, what did Risa think she was doing. Well a kiss was a kiss no matter where the locations, and they hadn't kissed in who knows when. Not in at least two months. _

_He leaned forward as well, but instead Risa inclined her head and gave Daisuke a small peck on the cheek._

"_I'm sorry Daisuke-kun. But no I can't. I don't think that we should see each other anymore. I'm seeing someone else. I've _been seeing_ someone else." _

_This was more than the he could comprehend at the moment. His girlfriend was loyal, faithful, amazing. And maybe she finally decided that she deserved better than him. _

"_D-did I do something wrong?" _

_She blinked back, what looked like tears. "No Daisuke-kun! I loved you very much, but then…He came on to me first Daisuke-kun! I didn't like him! I told him I had a boyfriend but he wouldn't stop, and eventually…" She looked down sheepishly, "I fell in love." _

_He was frozen._

_She placed her arms around him in a gentle hug, and tears leaked from her eyes when he didn't return it. _

"_I'm sorry Daisuke, but I am in love with Dark Mousy. I can't be with you anymore." _

_With that she walked away. They had been together since they were eleven. Eleven! The scent of perfume still lingered in the air as she turned the corner, and didn't look back. _

_Dark Mousy. Daisuke made a fist with the hand that was not holding his ex-girlfriend's gift. _

_He gritted his teeth, and a sour feeling filled him. _

_Hatred. _

The roof was quiet. The silence was awkward as his five friends stared at him. While he stared at the vacant seat, and stabbed his fried potato.

"Daisuke…is something wrong?" He looked up at the too familiar face of his concerned friend.

He whispered quietly to her, as Takeshi talk adamantly to the others. "Riku…Risa broke up with me."

Then there was an eruption. "What?! The bitch! Why?!" Daisuke appreciated her devotion to her sister.

There were few things that Riku was good at. She was a good listener, a track star, and a rather talented swimmer. But she was just awful at remaining quiet at important matters.

Even Takeshi stopped in the middle of his tale, and looked at the Riku. Everyone looked at Riku.

"My sister broke up with him! With Daisuke!" Daisuke buried his face in his knees.

"She left me…She had been _cheating _on me, with Dark Mousy."

For Daisuke, Risa 'seeing' Dark was dating him. For Risa it was something entirely different.

Satoshi bit his tongue instead of his bread. "…Dark Mousy?"

Daisuke felt tears welling up in his eyes, and his friends all scooted closer to hear his soft voiced version of the story.

"She said that she had fallen for someone named Dark. And that they had been seeing each other."

Keji snorted, "Not a surprise."

Daisuke's looked up and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Riku wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. The strands of her hair blocked his vision.

"….Do you even know who Dark is?"

Red head shook furiously.

"He's in our fifth period class. He's the one with the groupies." Takeshi pulled something out of his backpack, "Here he is Dark Mousy." It was a picture, not a very good one though. It looked like it was being taken in motion, and it was blurred so that the person he was pointing to was hardly recognizable. There was a mix of black hair and features that could not be entirely made out.

Daisuke's hand quivered when he held the picture. Even with the bad quality, he already got the impression that this young man was incredibly gorgeous. No wonder Risa had chosen him. Daisuke was no match, and his vision of anger turned into despair.

"You have no idea how much girl's will pay for this kind of information. Pictures, schedules, everything, sure it's not the journalism I would like to be doing. But it pays well."

The only person really listening to this was Masahiro who was almost obliged to.

Daisuke threw the picture down.

_Sounds like the type of guy who has never had a broken heart. _

"…It's not fair…why Risa?" He already knew the answer to that, but he meant it as more along the lines of 'why me?!'

"Daisuke, he's just an awful perverted weirdo. Risa deserves someone like him." Riku was not even trying to hide the venom in her voice. "He gets every girl Daisuke; he's just some egotistical jerk, who thinks he owns all women. And then he just throws them away…grr…ugh I hate him"

"Yeah he even woos guys, I mean look at Takeshi." Masahiro said sarcastically.

Keji snickered, "Aw Daisuke-kun, if only you were one for revenge. This whole story would make a great movie for my company one day…."

So insensitive. But maybe…Daisuke could become one for revenge. If what Riku said was true, and Riku never lied then goodness knows that he deserved it.

So in a small voice, Daisuke asked, "What kind of revenge?"

He nearly squealed, "You mean you're actually interested?! Gwah my kawaii Daisuke has a dark side!"

Satoshi almost had an expression of shock on his face. "Yes… This isn't like you."

Keji and Takeshi were excited, "Who cares?! What a great movie/story this would be!"

Takeshi grinned, "This could rocket my career! An article like this would definitely bring in readers!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, he was just thrilled that his life was going to end up being a movie or one of Takeshi's articles.

"But how?"

It was quiet as thoughts generated. Riku was the first to speak, "It'd be nice if someone rejected _him _for once."

"So we just need someone to brush him off," Masahiro commented.

"He'd probably take it pretty hard-"

"He'd have a serious bruise on his ego-"

"He loves damsel in distresses too-"

"Riku!" The boys minus Daisuke and Satoshi yelled.

Riku waved them off. "Oh there is no way. I struggle with avoiding contact with that jerk already."

Daisuke pouted. He put his elbow on his knee using his hand to support his head.

It was silent again. The loss of Riku in the plan had disrupted everything.

But then in a voice that could only been heard by the five, Masahiro said, "Dark…is into guys…right?"

Takeshi put on his I-am-a-talented-reporter-and-you-should-know-it expression. "There have been reports that he plays on both sides."

Keji lunged forward, and grabbed Daisuke's hand, "Daisuke! You can be the damsel!"

Daisuke gently removed Keji, "Um no sorry, that dress was entirely too uncomfortable. And people still haven't gotten over that sweat pant fiasco"

He didn't picku up on what they were saying until Riku cleared it up. "Daisuke, you as you could reject Dark."

He replied in an appalling shriek and put his hands over his ears, "No I hate him! It would never work! He would be able to see through it! It would be awful!" His foot kicked in protest and knocked over the bag of sliced apples in his lunch.

Riku touched his arm trying to calm him, "Daisuke…that's exactly why you'd be perfect. Nobody hates Dark. Well except me, but I'm not getting involved."

Daisuke sighed, "How…how would this work out?"

Takeshi smiled, "Well he usually goes down to the club off the Main Street…we could put you into some kind of 'distress' there."

Keji was on it in an instant. Dressing Daisuke up adorably? This was his type of gig.

"Oh and we could put you into sassy little clothes, that would frame you, and then when he saved you, he'd be like wow this kid is hot!"

These were the kind of moments when Daisuke extremely disliked his friend. "I won't have to like…._do _anything with Dark will I?"

They laughed at him, all except for Satoshi whose eyes blazed with fury. "No. We will stop this long before that." He had been silent for the entire time, so this was the first thing he had said since the subject of Dark had come up.

"Yeah, Daisuke chill. It'll be fine, and you'll get your revenge. Keji and I will get our plot lines. And Riku will get some sort of satisfaction."

She grinned, "I always do from putting bastards in their place."

"See you'll be helping us out too."

Daisuke was still vacillating back and forth, knowing that if he said yes it would be completely irrevocable. "…Ok."

Exuberant faces spread all around, except for Satoshi. He glowered under his thin-rimmed glasses. The bell ringed.

"After school today, we're all meeting at my house! Setting up the stage and preparing our actors!"

They ran off with Daisuke pushing him around in the middle as they headed down the stairs.

The wind blew through Satoshi and Riku as they stood on the roof alone together, watching them go.

"Do you think it'll work?" Riku asked moving the brown locks away form her face.

Satoshi looked up at the clear sky, and his answer was adamant, "I think that…Daisuke will not be able to break his heart." With that he threw the rest of his no longer appetizing bread into the trash can.

Riku was not surprised by this answer and muttered. "Me too."

* * *

"I…Look…HORRIBLE!" Daisuke screamed at the want to be movie producer. He had dressed him in one of the strangest outfits; it was a lot like his school uniform. Except the neck line had been ripped further open. It plummeted down his chest and the sleeves had been cut, there were holes in the stomach area. And the pants had a tear going from the bottom all the way up to his thigh.

Keji huffed indignantly, "I think you look adorable."

Daisuke turned around flustered, "It's a little risqué!"

Takeshi shrugged, "At least this way you already look like you've been in distress."

The others neglected Daisuke's concerns. They simply tried to look away from the young boy, by marveling at the Saga house.

"So here's the plan…"

* * *

Daisuke was regretting this. Not only was he in an alley way, pretending to be molested by a pervert, (the pervert part was not entirely untrue, Keji was playing the part a little too well) but he was also having second thoughts.

He didn't know how to seduce, much less break anyone's heart. His friends had advised to just ignore him after he helps you, be calm. Was he going to be able to turn down the famous Dark? Well of course he was, because Daisuke was into girls. That's why he had a _girl_friend for five years. So Daisuke had no idea how he was supposed to win Dark Mousy's heart.

But time was becoming short, and right now he was going to start to play his part.

Riku left to go find the evil one, and Daisuke was supposed to be squealing small "Help me!" noises.

* * *

"Dark!" "DARK!"

The amethyst eyed boy was dancing with Risa, along with a multiple other girls on the disco square patterned dance floor. He turned around when he heard Riku's voice. He pushed his way out of the crowd to talk to his friend. The girls collectively whined, and tried to grab him.

"What Riku? I'm a little preoccupied." He gave them a winning smile.

Riku panted, pretending to be out of breath. "There's someone being attacked in the alley way outside! I wasn't strong enough to force him off."

The girl's heard this and gasped, "Dark you have to go save them!" Colors bounced of the young man's black hair from the flashing lights, and he would have to agree now, his reputation would be in danger if he refused.

He nodded, and ran out.

By the time Dark got to the alley way, Daisuke was already wailing. And in honesty he didn't really have to fake it, with Keji trying to molest him, and he failing to fight back, it had become help-worthy.

He came into a scene of Daisuke using his foot to try to push Keji away from him, while Keji pinned his wrists to the grey stone wall. Dark ran forwards and punched Keji in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, before tarring down the alley knowing that fighting was not one of his talents.

Dark tried to go after him, but Daisuke touched his arm. Ruby eyes looked into the deep purple ones and begged.

"Please don't go."

Dark deviously smiled and stroked his cheek. Daisuke could smell the alcohol on his breath when he spoke, but tried to keep his nose from wrinkling in disgust.

"Are you okay?"

Daisuke nodded feeling a blush creep onto his face, as Dark moved closer to him.

"What's your name?" His voice was slurry, and not completely sober.

"Daisuke Niwa." He found himself backing father into the wall, as Dark put his arm on the wall spot above his head.

"Cute…"

_Okay, now would be a good time to put the second part in action, before this gets too….odd._

Daisuke's eyes fluttered intentionally, and he fainted into Dark, of course he was still completely conscious, but this was an act that Takeshi and Keji felt was absolutely necessary.

_He smells really nice, like cologne…and spice. _His eyes almost shot open. _Wait a second Daisuke! No! Don't EVEN go there._

Dark picked him up bridal style and started walking. Daisuke marveled at how warm he was with out realizing it, started to snuggle closer, until he felt a wandering hand.

It stopped and rested on his backside, and gave a firm squeeze. His eyes shot open. Daisuke jumped out of Dark's arms.

Pervert! Hentai!" He screeched, and placed his hands covering his butt, as if that would prevent any more touching.

Dark chuckled, "I thought you were unconscious? And I have no idea what you're talking about."

Daisuke was already starting to run away, when Dark took him in his arms in a crushing grip. Daisuke huffed, "Yes I was, but certain people's actions, cause me to regain it. And you know damn well!"

Dark pressed him closer, "You deserved it...pretending to be unconscious. Tsk, Tsk, Daisuke." He touched his cheek again and his mouth was getting dangerously close to Daisuke.

"You're that artist. That's where I heard your name before. You won some contest…your quite talented. I always liked your paintings." His mouth grazed Daisuke's there was barely any contact.

But just enough to spook him, "Get off! Your just a perverted bastard, who steals people's girlfriend. You're just some playboy bastard!" He walked away from a very shocked teen who was either too drunk or too put off by a pretty face spouting such words to reply.

He knew that Dark was probably so tipsy that he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning, but right now all he cared about was being home.

And as he ran the only thing he could think about was that Dark Mousy had just...had just...groped him!

But it was about to get a whole lot worse. Daisuke Niwa's life was about to change in a very drastic manner.

**Love:** So I believe that is it for the first chapter! Please Read and Review!

And well this is my first story, so yes flaming is allowed. :D


End file.
